Course
by Dulanoire
Summary: La nuit est tombée. Il est encore tôt, le dîner ne s'achève que dans une demi-heure… Une ombre descend les escaliers, escortée par un chat visiblement réprobateur. Mais il suit la silhouette ourlée de sombre, fidèle ami. Arrivés à la Grande Porte, le félin s'arrête, et l'ombre continue. Elle se glisse entre les battants légèrement entrebâillés et fuit la lumière... Où va-t-elle?


**Note de l'auteur** : Bonjour (ou bonsoir) à toi lecteur qui t'aventure ici. Ce n'est qu'un petit texte, juste histoire de revenir en douceur à la fanfiction que j'ai délaissée depuis quelques temps... J'ai écrit en écoutant quatre chansons les reconnaîtras-tu? Certaines sont plus identifiables que d'autres. J'espère que ta lecture te plaira, et si tu as le temps, n'hésite pas à me donner ton avis, via un message privé ou une review.

Merci d'avance, et bonne continuation.

Runes, ruines et rutabaga.

* * *

La nuit est tombée. Il est encore tôt, le dîner ne s'achève que dans une demi-heure… Une ombre descend les escaliers, escortée par un chat visiblement réprobateur. Mais il suit la silhouette ourlée de sombre, fidèle ami. Arrivés à la Grande Porte, le félin s'arrête, et l'ombre continue. Elle se glisse entre les battants légèrement entrebâillés et fuit la lumière.

Dehors il pleut. Les gouttes légères semblent voler telles les feuilles que le vent emporte. Eau, végétal, et même minéral, tout est lié par les rafales. L'ombre enlève sa capuche, laissant ses longs cheveux se faire enlacer et emporter. La jeune fille sourit au ciel, écarquillant ses yeux chocolat pour s'habituer à l'obscurité. Oui, là elle est bien… Cachée dans l'ombre, elle sourit. Avant qu'on se rende compte de son absence, une heure minimum va s'écouler. Moins si Ron et Harry n'ont pas fait leurs devoirs de Potions pour le lendemain. Son sourire s'efface, puis elle secoue la tête. Non! Ne pas penser à eux. Ne penser à rien. A part au vent, à la pluie, à la course.

Elle laisse alors sa cape tomber sur le sol, et se met à courir. Parle moi des simples choses, emmène moi à l'opéra, offre moi des roses et des camélias… La fille danse et rit, toute amertume envolée. Elle oublie ce qui fait d'elle une sorcière pour redevenir une enfant, fille de nuages et soeur d'étoile. Elle suit le chemin, dont les flaques reflètent le ciel gris sombre. Cependant, dans le camaïeu de noir au cœur duquel elle est plongée, il s'illumine et devient iridescent. Sentier de paradis, laisse moi m'enfuir… Parle moi du bleu du ciel dans un restaurant chinois ! Même si le gris est tellement plus beau. A-t-on déja vu un chat bleu? Alors que la nuit tous les chats sont gris... Elle sautille comme une gamine, pieds dans l'eau. Elle rêve, rêve qu'elle vole. Elle a des ailes, oui, elle les sent ! Des ailes de pluie et de soupirs. Elle marche sur les nuages, prend son élan, et continue de courir pour s'envoler. La pluie fouette son visage, et c'est doux, si doux ! Comme une amante, une amie, une sœur ou une fée. Elle la voit presque sa reine des pluies. Visage serein, et grand sourire. Tâche de sombre dans le gris perle du ciel, ses cheveux d'eau tombent sur la terre. Dis moi, ma reine, l'amour s'arrête-t-il un jour ? Parce que moi je ne veux pas ! Je veux continuer à pouvoir venir te voir… Je veux que tu continues de m'embrasser de milles étreintes mouillées. Je veux continuer. Tout simplement.

Quelques notes de guitare. Le désert se superpose à la Forêt interdite, qui se dessine devant la brune. Un sifflement, un mouvement dans les fourrés. La jeune fille ne respire plus, son souffle est épaissi par la course. Sa gorge rend sa respiration rauque, animale. Une brûlure habituelle la lance… Et un frisson parcourt son échine. Pourtant, elle se moque de sa peur et pénètre au cœur du sous-bois. Là, le son de la pluie est assourdi, bien qu'étrangement plus cristallin. Les arbres se font instruments de musique, ou clepsydres naturelles. Clip. Clap. Les feuilles courbent puis cèdent sous l'assaut de l'eau céleste. Une flûte de pan accompagne ses pas timides. Elle se sent prêtresse dans un temple perdu, diseuse de bonne aventure, sorcière mythologique. Circé et Morgane sont ses ombres, et elle, elle sourit. Frôle de la main les branches alourdies. Lape une goutte d'eau au bout de l'extrémité d'un branchage. Caresse doucement un tronc dévoré par les termites. Cependant, un grondement la fait sursauter. A nouveau un mouvement non loin d'elle. A présent, elle n'est plus chez elle, la demoiselle est au contraire en terre ennemie. En quelques secondes, son regard s'est agrandi, l'adrénaline s'est échappée. Le sourire ne quitte pas ses lèvres pâles… Elle a le temps, mais déjà elle repart. Ces lieux ne sont pas endormis, ils sont en alerte, et elle n'est plus la bienvenue.

Elle sort de la forêt, se dirige vers le terrain de Quidditch. Tout est calme, la pluie s'est adoucie, elle se fait soie sur sa peau. Les cheveux de la fille se disciplinent sous cette caresse, formant des vagues sombres. Au loin, les collines font le dos rond, et derrière le château semble être le jouet merveilleux de quelque enfant gâté. Les lumières aux fenêtres tremblent, et la spectatrice se sent déesse. Comme si la vie des êtres y vivant lui appartenait. I think of you tonight… La lune éclaire quelques nuages plus fins, créant des filaments de lumière blanchâtre sur le gris. Prise d'une impulsion, la fille se déleste de ses chaussures, écarte les bras, et se met à tourner au sommet de la colline. Elle tourne, tourne, tourne… Tourne, jusqu'à ce que ça lui soit plus naturel que marcher. Elle éclate de rire, avant de s'immobiliser et de tituber. A présent c'est le monde qui tourne, elle en devient le centre, et tout converge enfin vers elle. Enfin on s'intéresse vraiment à elle. Elle lève les bras au ciel, hurle fort. Je suis un arbre ! Et elle se remet à tourner. Lumières du château, obscurité ambiante, Forêt interdite. Lumières du château, obscurité ambiante, Forêt interdite. Tout revient. Tout est à sa place. Tout est distordu. Les lumières éclairent la Forêt qui assombrit l'ambiance… La pluie continue de tomber, et complètement trempée, la brune sourit à s'en déchirer les lèvres. I don't feel so alone… Ses cheveux collent à ses tempes, son maquillage forme des yeux de panda. Vêtue d'un simple t-shirt moldu plaqué sur sa peau et d'un pantalon droit, pieds nus, elle ne ressemble plus à celle qu'elle est. Plus de traces de la première de la classe. Seuls les doutes restent… Mais ils n'ont pas leur place sous la pluie. Seule la course, la danse, et le rire comptent. Alors, chaussures à la main, elle repart…

L'enthousiasme retombe un peu. Elle sait qu'elle doit rentrer. Elle qui ne rêve que de fuite, de liberté, d'enfance, elle devra reprendre son masque… Faire comme tout le monde. Entrer dans la ronde. Au lieu de tenir la main des autres pour sagement former un cercle, elle préférerait partir seule, et tournoyer comme un soleil. Pourtant, elle reste, et garde son rôle. Il y a assez de changements en ce moment… Se sentir coupable. Elle devrait être heureuse ! Elle a des amis précieux. Qui ne restent avec elle que pour son intellect. Mais non, ils tiennent à elle ! Pourtant ils la laissent à l'écart, perdus dans leurs délires d'adolescents masculins. Quoiqu'elle fasse, elle n'arrive pas à être aussi proche d'eux qu'elle le voudrait. Elle laisse une distance, pour se protéger sans doute? Et jamais ils ne la franchissent… Ils s'en foutent. Une larme roule sur sa joue. Non ! On ne doit pas pleurer sous la pluie. Le ciel le fait pour deux. Alors elle repart, et s'élance. Ses pieds frappent la terre humide, et elle ne fait que regarder en haut. Surtout pas de vagues. D'ici personne ne s'évade… Sauf la nuit. La nuit elle peut fuir de ce carcan d'habitudes. Et seul son chat connaît son secret.

Elle remet ses chaussures, récupère sa cape dont elle se couvre. Efface les traînées de noir. Époussette ses vêtements. Puis, doucement, très doucement, elle rentre au château, où le chat l'attend, fidèle sentinelle… Elle ne voit pas l'ombre tapie dehors. Elle ne voit pas le regard posé sur elle. Elle ne voit rien… Et va se coucher.


End file.
